pasado, presente y futuro
by Ingrid Halloway
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías para salvar a un padre que no conoces y que te desprecia? Ava McGregor se embarcará de la mano de Dumbledore en una arriesgada misión para cambiar el futuro que le aguarda a Severus Snape. Vaticinios, robos, pociones ilegales, mortífagos a los que esquivar, un espía al que engañar... El destino los unió: él le dio la vida y ella se la salvaría.
1. Chapter 1

4 de agosto de 1997

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en su despacho ultimando los preparativos para la apertura de Hogwarts otro año más. Mientras revisaba los expedientes de los alumnos intentaba reprimir el temblor en sus manos. Ahora se hallaban bajo el mandato del Señor Oscuro. Desde finales de junio, cuando Severus Snape, ese asqueroso traidor asesinara a Albus Dumbledore. Aun le abordaban las lágrimas al recordarlo, hacía muy poco tiempo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió pensar en Snape? Su pasado lo delataba, así como la oscuridad que lo envolvía, lo podía ver en su mirada. Pero no, ya era demasiado tarde, ahora Hogwarts no volvería a ser el lugar seguro por el que se caracterizaba.

Sin duda la guerra ya no era un rumor, se había desatado en el colegio, ante sus ojos y sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, por eso se culpaba.

De entre los documentos de los alumnos extrajo un sobre. Vaya, juraría que había revisado toda la correspondencia. El matasellos era de Manchester.

Antes de abrirlo lanzó una discreta mirada a los alrededores de su despacho en penumbra, no se le olvidaba que estaban en guerra y que había muchos mortífagos por el castillo sin mencionar al mismísimo director.

_Estimada profesora McGonagall:_

_Mi nombre es Ava McGregor y le escribo estas líneas para ofrecerme para algún puesto de trabajo en Hogwarts, el que sea. Quizás le habrá parecido un tanto brusco el comienzo de esta carta, pero estamos desesperados, y no tenemos a quien nos pueda echar una mano en estos tiempos de necesidad por los que mi hermano mellizo y yo atravesamos._

_Nuestra madre Viviane McGregor, nos habló de usted desde que éramos pequeños. Crecimos escuchando sus anécdotas de clase de transformaciones, los partidos de quidicht de Griffindor contra Slytherin, las salidas a Hogsmade para tomar cervezas de mantequilla y comprar dulces en Honey Duke…ella amó Hogwarts, y a su casa Griffindor._

_Recordará que poco después de terminar sus estudios hace ya 20 años, se marchó repentinamente a la casa de una tía en Savannah, en Estados Unidos. Nuestros abuelos la enviaron allí cuando supieron que estaba embarazada. Para ellos fue un bochorno terrible eso de una madre soltera en el seno de su puritana familia._

_El pasado mes de abril falleció en Manchester, como último deseo, aquejada de una larga enfermedad. Queríamos habérselo comunicado antes pero no hemos estado mentalmente preparados._

_Han sido unos años duros y penosos, en el cual mi hermano y yo hemos cuidado de ella hasta el fin de los días, anteponiendo nuestros deseos, ambiciones y juventud, porque la amábamos como si fuera nuestra vida._

_Ahora nos encontramos en la ruina, en un pisucho alquilado que tiene ratones. Lo único que pido es un trabajo, el que sea, podré desarrollarlo efectivamente. Lamento tener que abordarla en esta carta._

_Atentamente: Ava y Adam McGregor_

Dobló la carta en varias partes y la guardó en su túnica. Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos: Viviane McGregor, una gran alumna de su casa, una chica muggle a la que le tenía mucho cariño. Era del año de Lily Potter. Ahora comprendía aquella repentina marcha y la extraña despedida que tuvieron en su despacho: estaba muy nerviosa e intentaba taparse el vientre con un chaleco ancho. Le dijo que iba a estudiar la maestría de transformaciones en Estados Unidos.

No lo podía creer. Y por supuesto no iba a permitir que sus hijos pasaran necesidad.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba parado frente al enorme ventanal de su despacho contemplando la puesta de sol. En realidad no la miraba, pero necesitaba darle la espalda al retrato de Dumbledore para que no viera su expresión. Se había quedado lívido como el papel después de lo que McGonagall le había venido a decir. Y a exigir. Y él no se había negado. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando le contó que Viviane McGregor se había ido de Inglaterra estando encinta y de dos bebés.

-¿Severus?- llamó el anciano director desde su retrato- ¿hay algo que te perturba?

Lentamente se giró y ambos se miraron unos instantes a los ojos.

-Solo estaba pensando en la documentación y los trámites que debo cumplimentar para contratar a… esa chica.

-Pobre Viviane, tenía tu edad, y una dichosa enfermedad se la ha llevado-Albus hizo una pausa- sus dos hijos son dos adultos, ha debido de sufrir mucho antes de irse sabiendo que los dejaba solos.

Snape tomó asiento en su sillón, dándole de nuevo la espalda mientras controlaba su respiración. Al profesor de pociones más frío y calmado de Hogwarts nada le tomaba por sorpresa. Salvo eso. Tenía un potente nudo en el estómago, pero se mantuvo frío y altivo.

-Si, bueno, ya son adultos, y la vida no es fácil para nadie- rezongó, con su tono desdeñoso de siempre- las adversidades son las que te hacen fuerte. Veremos como es de fuerte una muchacha en las cocinas, no creo que resista un trabajo hecho para los elfos.

-No subestimes a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?.

Severus tragó pesadamente. Cuando quería el viejo podía ser muy pesado, eso, o es que le había visto reaccionar de manera rara. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Ava, se llama Ava.

Cuando lo soltó, se sintió como si el techo del despacho se desplomara sobre él.

-Al parecer tiene un hermano mellizo, y no tienen padre…- enumeró Dumbledore intentando recordar algo-vaya, que complicadas pueden ser las cosas a veces ¿no te parece Severus?

-Hoy estás insoportable, vete a dar un paseo por los pisos superiores, yo tengo mucho que hacer aquí para estar aguantando tu parloteo como si fueras una vieja cotilla del sur de Escocia

El viejo director rió, y aunque Snape no lo viera le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-Tranquilo, aquí te dejo con tus pensamientos, yo tengo que hacer algunas visitas de rigor…

Cuando supo que tras su espalda no había rastro de aquel viejo pesado se levantó de nuevo y volvió al ventanal. Su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético calculando fechas e hilando recuerdos… no, no podía ser, era imposible que un bastardo como él tuviera un hijo, y no digamos dos. Nada que saliera de él podría ser bueno.

Se regañó mentalmente porque en realidad iba a meter en la boca del lobo a una chica joven. Hogwarts no era seguro para nadie. Tenía que haber dicho que no, pero bastante trabajo le costaba dormir por las noches como para añadir una causa…además ¿Qué le podría importar e él por que situación atravesasen?

Pero le importaba, porque las fechas le encajaron perfectamente en la cabeza. Se le vino el recuerdo de una tarde a finales del mes de abril.

No podía creerlo. No tenía una certeza, pero muy pronto la tendría, investigaría sobre ese tema con minuciosidad. Solo había algo que tenía claro. Él no quería hijos, y no se iba a ocupar de nadie.

-Mira chico, se por todo lo que estáis pasando-insistía el hombre barrigón de mediana edad entre toses-pero…este apartamento es mi fuente de ingresos, ya sabes…

* * *

-Lo sé señor O'Neill, y lo entiendo, pero le pido por favor que espere una semana mas, están apunto de contratarme en una fabrica… .

-Te daré dos semanas Adam, sino me abonáis este mes el alquiler os tendréis que marchar. Os perdonaré la deuda de este mes...otra cosa no puedo hacer.

El muchacho de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro asintió, resignado a la par que ligeramente avergonzado por la lástima que ella y su hermana desprendían esos últimos años. Lo odiaba.

Tras despedirse del casero fue a reunirse con su hermana en el salón, pequeño y de paredes desgastadas. Cuando lo ocuparon en el mes de marzo tenía peor pinta, aunque tampoco les preocupaba mucho: prácticamente vivían en el hospital. La agonía de su madre duró demasiado.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó Adam a su hermana, que estaba absorta en el periódico con un bolígrafo en la mano.

Ava suspiró y se estiró en el sofá para después apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su mellizo.

-No tengo cualificación profesional para nada. Ni el misero graduado escolar. Ni tu tampoco. Así que seguiremos teniendo trabajos de mierda hasta que no pasa el follón que hay armado en el mundo mágico.

-Ese follón se llama guerra, y nuestro viejo es uno de los cabecillas, y no del bando bueno precisamente.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, como si ambos volvieran de nuevo a la habitación de hospital donde su madre pereció.

**Flashback**

**_-Hemos hecho todo lo posible por ella chicos- decía el doctor, con gesto solemne y sonrisa amable en el rostro-le he suministrado una buena dosis de morfina. Es posible…que esta noche sea la última. Lo siento mucho._**

**_El doctor salió no sin antes estrecharles la mano fuertemente. Solo se escuchaba los leves pitidos de las maquinas que tenía conectadas. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y tenía la vista fija en el techo. Su tono de piel se había vuelto como el color de la cera. Ava le había comprado un pañuelo con flores azules para su cabeza rapada. Le gustaba llevar estampados vivos y alegres._**

**_-Hijos, acercaos, venid conmigo._**

**_Los mellizos cogieron aire al unísono y cada uno se posicionó a un lado de la cama. Tenían los ojos llorosos, ambos luchaban por no derramar más lágrimas en su presencia. Si iban a ser las últimas horas de su madre, pretendían que fueran las mejores dentro de sus posibilidades._**

**_Viviane les besó las manos y les sonrió ampliamente: seguía siendo preciosa, sus ojos grises no habían perdido su brillo y su intensidad, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento._**

**_-Mis chicos- su voz era cada vez más débil, pero luchó por mantenerse firme- estoy tan orgullosa de vosotros… nunca podré agradeceros como habéis cuidado de mi durante estos tres años._**

**_Ava fue la primera en quebrarse, arrodillándose juntó a la cama de su madre. Sepultó su cabellera negra y espesa entre las sábanas. Adam, que parecía agarrotado y mucho más pálido de lo normal tomó asiento._**

**_-Avi cariño, no te pongas así, es lo mejor y lo sabes. Ya no se puede hacer nada por mi, pero no quiero que os pongáis tristes, tenéis que continuar. Yo estaré con vosotros, siempre- ahogó un gemido de angustia, sus pulmones estaban cada vez mas encharcados- Adam mi vida, sigue entrenándote y cuidándote ese brazo, la liga de quiditch británica necesita grandes jugadores como tú. Y por favor examínate de esas asignaturas pendientes que dejaste en la escuela… eres mi hombre, ¿me oyes? El único hombre al que amaré siempre._**

**_Adam sollozó con amargura. El cabello negro, ligeramente largo, se le metía en el rostro y tapaba sus lágrimas. No se sentía preparado para decir adiós, pero ya había llegado el momento._**

**_-Ava tesoro, podrás terminar tus estudios de sanación…eres toda una mujer y apuesto a que dentro de unos años te veré en una sala rodeada de antídotos para venenos en un buen hospital. Es lo tuyo, se te da bien. Y nunca dejes de leer los posos del té, se te dan bastante bien- una fuerte tos la interrumpió, y los hermanos dieron un respingo con el corazón en un puño hasta que su madre logró normalizar su respiración- os adoro a los dos, el tiempo que he pasado con vosotros no lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo._**

**_-Mamá, ¿no te parece que es hora de que nos hables ya de él?_**

**_Adam fue directo al grano, había abierto la veda. Llevaban unos días discutiendo como abordar a su madre, que siempre se había cerrado en banda cuando tocaban ese tema, pero ya no había tiempo._**

**_-En el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche, al fondo, hay una carta. Quiero que la deis a él cuando podáis. Me gustaría que lo conocierais y tuvierais una buena relación, a fin de cuentas es vuestro padre…yo debía haber sido valiente, si hubiera hablado con él…ahora ya no queda mucho…_**

**_Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por lo que parecía ser un agónico dolor. Su cuerpo se tensó, y tembló. Los monitores empezaron a pitar como locos._**

**_Adam corrió fuera de la habitación, al control de enfermería para pedir ayuda._**

**_-Mamá por favor… aguanta, no te puedes ir- imploraba Ava entre lágrimas y el corazón a punto de estallarle- Oh… por las brujas de Sa… ._**

**_-Severus… Severus Snape- logró articular con un hilo de voz- os amo…_**

**Fin Flashback**

-Pero sobreviviremos Adam, ya lo verás, he estado moviendo algunos hilos.

El aludido levantó una ceja negra como el carbón.

-Ilumíname tía, estoy deseándolo.

Ava sonrió, y se levantó del sofá. No le había contado nada a su hermano sobre la carta que le había mandado a la jefa de la antigua casa de su madre. Era una baza de emergencia que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. Trabajar en Hogwarts bajo el mandato de mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro no le animaba demasiado. Y si uno de esos mortífagos era su padre, pues muchísimo peor. A Adam y a ella casi se les cae el alma a los pies cuando leyeron en El Profeta que había matado al director de Hogwarts, pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para hacerlo. Apenas tenían comida en la nevera y estaban apunto de dormir en la calle. Ella podría darle a su hermano el sueldo íntegro si era contratada en el castillo, ya que allí contaría con cama y comida. Además, debía entregar una carta.

-Bueno…¿te acuerdas de la profesora McGonagall?- Adam asintió, frunciendo mucho el ceño- mamá la quería mucho, siempre nos contó maravillas de ella y de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que hubiéramos estudiado en Hogwarts…

-Ava.

El tono de su hermano no le gustó, pero su cara le gustó menos. Parecía que se lo olía. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se armó de valor.

-He pedido trabajo en Hogwarts.

Adam se levantó del sofá como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, con el rostro contraído por la ira. se tocaba el pelo constantemente y resoplaba como si fuera un toro.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca!? En serio Ava, pensé que de los dos tu eras la que tenía mejor juicio… ¿meterte en un castillo lleno de mortífagos? ¿siendo hija de una muggle de padre desconocido?

La chica se plantó frente a él, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y que cojones quieres que hagamos?- le preguntó a su hermano. Las lágrimas ya le escocían los ojos- estamos en la ruina, hemos perdido la casa en Savannah, nos van a echar de este piso… por no mencionar que estamos en un país extranjero. No podemos buscarnos la vida en el mundo mágico porque sería nuestra sentencia de muerte, pero Hogwarts, es distinto.

-Un curioso razonamiento el tuyo, te acabas de responder solita, felicidades- su hermano la señaló con un dedo- estamos bien jodidos. Y ni si te ocurra pensar que vas a poner un pie en ese sitio ¿te has enterado?

A Adam se le daba bien hacer de macho alfa. Pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-Sería lo mejor para nosotros, además, soy extranjera, pasaré desapercibida en torno a mi procedencia, también se mentir capullo. Y me encantaría no tener que ir yo, pero por lo visto eres tú el que más se parece al viejo, y eso sería un problema.

-¿Lo haces por acercarte a él?- le preguntó Adam sujetándole un brazo con fuerza- es un asesino Ava, que te quede claro, y no vamos a tener trato con él…sería su obligación comportarse como un padre con nosotros, pero no necesitamos nada de él, antes prefiero morirme de hambre.

Su melliza se deshizo de su potente agarre y lo empujó. Ya la estaba cabreando.

-Hay una carta para él que voy a entregarle personalmente. Y aunque no estuviera allí, te aseguro que hubiera recurrido a Hogwarts dada nuestra situación.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Adam vio por el rabillo del ojo una lechuza. Ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, con el interrogante en sus caras y casi a la vez corrieron allí para abrir a la lechuza.

Traía correo de Hogwarts, y a nombre de Ava. Su mellizo luchó por arrebatársela, pero ella le propinó una serie de golpes en el hombro entre una sarta incomprensible de palabrotas y al final se rindió.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Con manos temblorosas logró abrir la carta. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por las líneas de pulcra caligrafía.

Finalmente gritó de alegría, haciendo que Adam cayera de la esquina del sofá en la que estaba sentado.

Al día siguiente, se reuniría con el director del colegio para asentar las bases de su contrato. Eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. En realidad estaba muerta de miedo.

hola!aquí mi primera historia en esta web. aunke no es mi primer fic con nuestro querido maestro de pociones. no me manejo muy bien con la web, y acabo de editar este cap para que fuera un poco mas largo. espero k lo disfruteis!


	2. Chapter 2

hola! bueno este fic aún está despegando, hasta que entremos en materia que será salvar al Severus Snape. lo que todas hubieramos querido jeje no sé si alguien lo estará leyendo, o lo leerá, en tal caso espero que os gusteis y que disfruteis el rato que lo leais.

ahora os dejo con algo que os gusta mucho: un poco de lemmon!asi que menores o gente sensible, taparos los ojos y no leais.

en fin, espero que el deis una oportunidad.

Una botella de vino de elfo y un chupito de wishky de fuego después le sirvió para ponerle un bonito broche final a la noche.

Avivó el fuego que crepitaba débilmente en su habitación, que estaba en penumbra. Tambaleante volvió de nuevo a su sillón. La tentación de echarse otro chupito de wishky era fuerte, pero lo meditó mejor, ya estaba suficientemente borracho.

Severus Snape estaba nervioso, y mucho. El nudo que se le había formado en el estómago esa tarde cuando McGonagall irrumpió en su despacho se había convertido en un dolor punzante. La última vez que había tenido esa horrible sensación fue después de la muerte de Lily, su Lily.

Por eso aprovechaba esa noche, una buena borrachera era lo que necesitaba para poder enfrentarse al día siguiente a la hija de Viviane McGregor. Al oír que se fue embarazada a Estados Unidos… reaccionó de muy mala manera y no debía haberse mostrado tan débil. Por poco perceptible que hubiera sido estaba seguro de que Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo raro.

Tampoco tenía pruebas, puede que las fechas coincidieran, pero quizás Viviane unos días o una semana después había mantenido relaciones con otro muchacho, no tenía porque ser él, ni siquiera tenían una relación seria.

Aunque esa tarde, la única que estuvieron juntos, no tomaron precauciones. Esa tarde en la sala de los menesteres ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes.

**Flashback**

**_Él ya se había terminado de desnudar. Ella yacía sobre el colchón mullido, con sus braguitas blancas de algodón aún puestas y mojadas. Se habían pasado con los jueguecitos y con las caricias prohibidas._**

**_Severus la devoró un instante más con la mirada, como si quisiera atesorar ese momento: su tez blanquecina estaba resplandeciente, sus pechos bajaban y subían con cada respiración, sus hermosos pezones rosados seguían erguidos. Estaba deseando comérselos de nuevo, hacía un momento le habían sabido a gloria_**

**_No se lo pensó demasiado y se deshizo de aquella molesta prenda que mantenía escondida su intimidad. Ella gimió por lo que venía ahora._**

**_Sepultó la cabeza entre sus rizos oscuros y la degustó todo lo que pudo. Lamió sus pliegues, mojados y suaves y su lengua se adentró en su cavidad muy despacio. Aspiró su olor y le fascinó._**

**_Viviane gemía y lloriqueaba pidiéndole más. Lo quería todo de él desde hacía mucho tiempo._**

**_Severus sustituyó su lengua por un dedo largo y fino. Sentía como sus paredes le absorbían, como ese maravilloso calor que desprendía su intimidad lo invadía por completo._**

**_Su clítoris hinchado, brillante y rosado, recibió múltiples toques de su lengua. Primero despacio, como si estuviera explorándolo, y luego más fuerte. Y cuando llegó el momento de la succión Viviane pensó que se desmayaría del placer._**

**_Su respiración se entrecortó, sus gemidos habían pasado a ser gritos, y entonces ella explotó en un delicioso orgasmo, o por lo menos eso le pareció a él cuando vio como alrededor de su dedo un líquido brillante se derramaba hasta el colchón._**

**_Sonrió, muy satisfecho consigo mismo y colocó su boca sobre los pliegues de la chica para poder probar su esencia mientras se masturbaba, ansioso por penetrarla._**

**Fin flashback**

Severus suspiró y negó con la cabeza en silencio. Esos hijos no podían ser suyos. Bueno, había posibilidades pero podrían ser de otro, quien sabe. No es que pensara que Viviane fuera una cualquiera, pero tal vez después de él hubo otro chico.

Además siguió repitiéndose a sí mismo que no tenía certezas y que si de verdad fuera padre, hace mucho tiempo que lo habrían localizado para exigirle una manutención o un cambio de pañales a un par de mocosos. Y no estaba dispuesto a ninguna estupidez de esas. En su cara apareció una mueca de asco solo de pensarlo.

Decidió servirse aquel chupito de wishky para dejar de pensar un rato, después se iría a la cama no sin antes darse una buena ducha fría y quizás se masturbase un rato, pensar en Viviane le había puesto demasiado caliente como para irse a su cama solo, e intentar dormir y prepararse para seguir interpretando el papel que había aceptado de parte de Dumbledore.

Le quedaba un año muy duro por delante y no podía permitirse ningún tipo de distracción. Eso podría ser fatídico.

* * *

Serían las 5 de la mañana cuando Adam llegó de trabajar. Después de poner la cafetera en marcha se dirigió al baño para ducharse, llegaba apestando a tabaco de la discoteca en la que servía copas.

Al menos sus musculosos brazos y su porte le ayudaban a trabajar de noche. Las chicas se le tiraban al cuello. Sonrió de medio lado para si mismo, como le gustaban las mujeres.

-Buenos días, Adam- saludó su hermana ahogando un bostezo mientras se sentaba en el wc- ¿Qué tal ha ido la noche?

Adam se terminó de enjabonar el pelo y el cuerpo.

-Ha estado abarrotado y hoy tocaba alter hours así que imagínate. Estaba todo el mundo con un colocón impresionante- le informó casi gritando mientras recibía el último chorro de agua caliente- ¿preparada?

Ava le pasó una toalla de manera distraída al tiempo que tiraba de la cadena.

-Estoy de los nervios Adam, esta noche no he podido pegar ojo. Joder necesitaba una copa, te lo juro. Ahora me da miedo presentarme frente a él… ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿O y si no quiere saber nada de nosotros?

-Relájate- le dijo Adam mientras salía del baño con la toalla anudada en la cintura para apagar la cafetera- te dije que no te metieras en eso, pero ahora estás hasta el cuello y anoche estuve pensando que poner copas en una discoteca de mala muerte no nos da para vivir, así que ahora apechuga guapa. No tienes porque entrarle directamente.

Desapareció unos instantes a una de las habitaciones para ponerse un pantalón.

-Hombre, no pensaba entrar en su despacho de mortífago malvado y decirle: "ey, ¿sabes que hace 20 años mi hermano mellizo y yo salimos de tus gónadas directamente al útero de nuestra madre?". Bueno vale, no se lo diría así, pero no se lo diría hoy ni de coña.

Sirvió un par de cafés y les echó agua del grifo, lo que se denominaba café solo americano. Hasta el día después no podrían comprar leche.

Al salir del cuarto se fijó en la pequeña maleta de su hermana, sus escasas ropas estaban ya guardadas. Lo máximo que había estado separado de ella fueron tres meses, cuando tuvo que salir precipitadamente para jugar en el equipo de quidicth de Georgia.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar el año en la escuela de magia de las Brujas de Salem, necesitaban dinero urgentemente para pagar el carísimo tratamiento de su madre y en general pagar las facturas.

Ahora era ella la que se iba por todo un año y a un lugar bastante peligroso. Le iban a hacer trabajar como un elfo doméstico, pero eso ya a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba, habían pasado por demasiados trabajos basura en pocos años.

Severus Snape. Ese era el cabrón que le quitaba el sueño. Si le hacía algún daño a su hermana o la despreciaba de la forma que fuera correría a Hogwarts si hacía falta y sus puños se ocuparían personalmente de él.

-Oye Ava… ¿crees que el viejo se parecerá mucho a mi?

Su melliza lo observó un momento, y sonrió. Adam podría ser superficial, sobre protector, mujeriego, toca pelotas, pero a la vez era como un peluche grande y tierno con un lado sensible.

A lo largo de sus vidas su madre solo había hablado del viejo en tres ocasiones. Ava recordó cuando eran pequeños y la perseguían por la casa hablando al unísono con su hermano y prácticamente a gritos, para que les diera información de aquel padre que tanto extrañaron.

Sobrre todo Adam, aunque a él no le gustara reconocerlo.

Cuando fueron más mayores perdieron el interes por saber de él. Eran bastardos y punto, pero poco antes de la muerte de Viviane sentían la necesidad de saber que no estaban solos en el mundo.

-Seguro que tú eres más guapo que él y mejor persona- le tomó la mano y la acarició- no me voy tranquila de aquí ¿sabes? dejarte solo…te mandaré pasta en cuanto consiga algo, intentaré que me paguen por semana. Tú deberías cuidar tu brazo, cosa que no haces y cuando pase todo esto podrás jugar en un buen equipo. Eres el mejor golpeador de Georgia, solo tuviste mala suerte.

Adam suspiró sonoramente y abrazó a su hermana, cosa que pillo a esta por sorpresa. Normalmente sus muestras de afecto se limitaban a puñetazos en el brazo o patadas en el culo. Pero esta vez era muy distinto, se necesitaban el uno al otro después de la muerte de su madre, ellos eran su única familia. Luchaban por mantenerse a flote aunque no siempre era fácil.

* * *

Aun le dolía ver la cara de Adam a la hora de la despedida. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Se mantuvo sereno, la máscara que llevaba puesta no se rompía tan fácilmente, sin embargo, en esa mañana de agosto lo vio más vulnerable que nunca ¿conseguiría aquel trabajo en la fábrica? ¿Lo echaría el señor O'Neill de la mierda de piso que les alquilaba y que el pensaba de era un pisazo?

Mientras caminaba por Hogsmade sentía que todas esas preocupaciones formaban una bola y se instalaban en su estómago. Escribiría a Adam a menudo, y por supuesto le mandaría su sueldo, aunque lo peor sería como cambiar el dinero de galeón a libra esterlina. ¿Por qué todo tenían que ser problemas? ¿Por qué ellos no podían tener una vida como la de los amigos que dejaron en Savannah? Que además no le escribían desde que su madre había muerto. Sus caminos habían tomado rumbos demasiado distintos, ya no eran populares, ni salían a las mejores fiestas. Que mierda.

El traslador que la profesora McGonagall había hecho que habilitasen para ella la había dejado en una calle que parecía ser el centro neurálgico de aquel pueblo: las tabernas y las tiendas de utensilios mágicos se agolpaban allí. No encontró a mucha gente a aquellas horas, eran las 6 de la mañana, solo vio a dos ancianas que no la miraron demasiado bien.

Hogsmade era un pueblo con una temperatura bastante baja y cierto encanto del que Manchester carecía. Le pareció muy bonito, a pesar del ambiente que se respiraba.

No debía de ser agradable que una guerra se desatara y que tu pueblo fuera uno de los epicentros, dada la cercanía con el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Su maleta, puesto que la profesora le había dicho que trajera todas sus pertenencias ya, levitaba tras de ella silenciosa y su capa verde oliva ondeaba a cada paso que daba, luchando contra aquella pequeña ventisca que parecía querer impedirle alcanzara su destino.

Estaba llegando a un bosque bastante sombrío cuando vio una enorme figura que cargaba un tronco en uno de sus fornidos hombros. La miró a través de la verja del colegio y se acercó a ella. Ava no pudo evitarlo y dio un paso atrás.

Mientras la figura se acercaba pudo distinguir que tenía que ser un gigante. Una tupida barba le cubría parte del rostro, pero eso no impedía que su sonrisa se viera con total claridad.

-¡Hola! Tu debes de ser la nueva trabajadora de Hogwarts- saludó el gigante a través de los barrotes, sus ojos eran pequeños, pero brillaban más que unos grandes- soy Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y guardabosques de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El tal Hagrid sacó de su abrigo de piel extraña y desconocida un enorme manojo de llaves plateadas y largas. No dejó de sonreírle en ningún momento.

-Me llamo Ava McGregor, un placer Hagrid- la muchacha le tendió la mano para estrechársela- hoy será oficialmente mi primer día en Hogwarts.

El viento le sacudió el pelo negro y el flequillo que le tapaba la frente, ya apenas lo hacía. Sonrió y se arrebujó un poco más en su capa mientras el gigante y ella caminaban por los terrenos del colegio: le enseñó el lago negro, el bosque prohibido desde la lejanía, y con su enorme mano Hagrid le señalaba cada punto de los terrenos o de las torres del castillo sin ella haberlo pedido. Era la monda. Le resultó una persona muy reconfortante mientras le explicaba montones de cosas sobre lo que se extendía ante ella con tanta majestuosidad.

-¿Así que América es muy distinto a esto no?- preguntó Hagrdid con la curiosidad e inocencia de un niño- Yo no he salido de Gran Bretaña, pero algún día me gustaría conocer mundo.

Tras esa afirmación se ruborizó notoriamente. Comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas sobre ellos, y algunas quedaron atrapadas en las barbas del guardabosques como pequeños cristales.

-Savannah es una ciudad preciosa- declaraba Ava con una sonrisa, que cada vez veía mas cerca la puerta principal del castillo- hace una temperatura increíble, tiene playa, cementerios que parecen museos…es increíble. En general el estado de Georgia lo es. Yo no he viajado mucho, mi madre era de Mnachester…

-Un momento, ¿estudió en Hogwarts?

-Si, se llamaba Viviane McGregor, era Griffindor…

Tras decir eso Hagrid se paró de golpe. La miró con sus ojillos castaños, que le parecieron los de un niño, y tras eso la abrazó, levantándola del suelo y prácticamente la hizo dar vueltas bajo la llovizna.

Hagrid le hizo mil preguntas sobre su madre, puesto que la conocía cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Ella contestó las necesarias; le contó su muerte, su larga enfermedad, que tuvo mellizos en Estados Unidos, pero omitió la parte de sus estudios superiores de transformaciones y que se marchó del país embarazada y repudiada. Le pareció lo mejor.

Se despidió de ella tras darle otro fuerte apretón de manos y le dijo que se pasara en cuanto pudiera por su cabaña para tomar un té, y contarle un sinfín de cosas de Hogwarts. Y ella estaría encantada de ir, ese castillo le había fascinado. Su madre tenía razón, Hogwarts poseía una grandeza que ningún colegio mágico podría igualar.

* * *

-Querida, estaba impaciente por conocerte. Vaya, tienes los ojos de tu madre, me recuerdas mucho a ella, era preciosa.

La profesora McGonagall resultó ser, en apariencia, bastante estricta, pero tras darle un fuerte abrazo pensó que era otro osito de peluche como Hagrid. Su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos le decían que se alegraba de conocerla, de eso no cabía duda.

-Tu carta, me dejó muy preocupada Ava- reconoció Minerva tras servirle un té en su despacho, un lugar bastante bonito y acogedor- no sabía que tu madre estaba en estado cuando se marchó de Howgarts, de hecho nunca volví a saber nada de ella. Pensaba que quizás algún día sus hijos asistieran a este colegio. Y no ha sido así.

La muchacha contempló su taza humeante de té en silencio. Prefería enfrentarse al viejo a que la sometieran al tercer grado. No le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones, pero eso era lo que le tocaba por haber puesto un pie en Hogwarts metiendo a su madre de por medio. Se atusó el flequillo y se alisó la melena de manera nerviosa un par de veces.

-Ya…ella siempre nos habló de Hogwarts con mucho cariño. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de este colegio se lo aseguro- tomó un sorbo de té. La profesora la miraba con cierta expectación- y con respecto a su embarazo, solo ella y mis abuelos, a los cuales no conozco, saben del tema.

Minerva carraspeó, aun esperaba una explicación más.

-En cuanto a la situación por la que tu hermano y tú atravesáis- su mirada comenzó a taladrarla, Ava notaba como se fijaba en sus ojeras, en sus pómulos excesivamente marcados por la delgadez y en sus labios que habían perdido el color. Probablemente tuviera anemia- dime, ¿Cómo sobrevivís desde que vuestra madre murió?

-Somos chicos con recursos, busca vidas- Ava alzó una fina ceja negra y ese gesto le recordó a alguien- trabajamos en lo que nos sale, casi todo trabajos basura, puesto que carecemos de títulos escolares del mundo muggle. Durante un tiempo mi hermano jugó al quidditch en un equipo de Georgia, pero tuvo una grave lesión en un brazo y eso le obligó dejarlo por un tiempo. Los sanadores pensaban que lo perdería. Eso fue cuando mamá enfermó, no podía trabajar. Él sacó la casa adelante. Desde entonces solo hemos tenido trabajos de mierda.

-Tengo entendido que estudiaste un año en la escuela de sanación, pero que tuviste que dejarlo por falta de recursos. Tampoco pudiste conseguir una beca.

La profesora lo observaba a través de sus gafas, y en sus ojos vio cierta lastima. Quería salir de ese despacho por patas. Encima se había estado informando bien.

Recordarle que tuvo que dejar aparcados sus estudios de sanación hacía que el pecho le doliera como si le clavaran mil cuchillos. Su vocación, todos esos pacientes en las camas de un hospital que requerían cuidados, tratamientos, comprensión, y en ocasiones un hombro sobre el que llorar. Ansiaba eso, ir con su túnica verde lima recorriendo los pasillos de un hospital con una sonrisa dispuesta para todo.

-No pude estudiar lo suficiente- se justificó Ava, avergonzada- mamá estuvo la semana antes de el examen ingresada y no pude… bueno, que perdí la beca. Pero en cuanto tenga un poco ahorrado me matricularé en el segundo año, no es por falta de ganas sino…

-Lo comprendo querida. Es solo que he estado haciendo unas preguntas en tu antiguo colegio. Todos los profesores están bastante consternados, dicen que eras una alumna brillante. No en todas las asignaturas pero que había dos en las que destacabas especialmente.

Terminó su té. Los ojos azules de la profesora se volvían a clavar en los suyos, pero en ellos no había lástima, parecía una mezcla entre orgullo y…no pudo ponerle nombre a lo otro.

Sonrió y tomó su mano desde el otro lado del escritorio, apretándola con delicadeza.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra circunstancia, siendo mi alumna por ejemplo, pero a veces estas cosas pasan por algo ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa, y su mirada se volvió cristalina- conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, lo veo en ti, no te rindes fácilmente.

-Mi hermano dice que soy mitad mula, mitad mujer, por lo terca que soy.

Ambas sonrieron, y entonces McGonagall se levantó. Ya había llegado el momento. Ahora deseaba que no llegara nunca.

-Bueno querida, después de habernos puesto al día, deberíamos encaminarnos al despacho del director Snape, él te dirá en que consistirá tu trabajo y te explicara unas cuantas cosas más… ¿preparada?

No, no lo estaba. Sentía la boca seca a pesar de haberse bebido una taza té unos instantes atrás y sus mejillas se estaban coloreando de carmín. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su espalda.

-Claro, estoy impaciente- mintió, forzando una sonrisa con sus pálidos dientes. Últimamente se le estaba dando muy bien mentir o contar verdades a medias.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, notó como la carta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su túnica verde le quemaba lentamente, como un viejo recordatorio.

La tocó, la agarró, y enseguida deseó no tener que hacer eso que se supone que su madre tenía que haber hecho veinte años atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí el tercer cap de mi fic. poco a poco vamos llegando...**

**aquellostiempos: gracias x tu review! lo has inaugurado jeje espero que te guste**

**bueno gente, dadle una oportunidad.**

**un saludito. Ingrid.**

* * *

Su madre le había hablado de que las escaleras de Hogwarts cambiaban a placer. La profesora McGonagall estaba más que acostumbrada y se movía con rapidez y elegancia mientras le explicaba en tono solemne cuantas plantas había en el castillo, donde estaban las aulas en las que se impartían clases… Ava se perdía entre todas esas palabras intentando mantener el equilibrio y la compostura.

Se sentía una paleta: Hogwarts era mucho más imponente de lo que su madre le había dicho. No era solo eso, era el aire que se respiraba. Por ese colegio habían pasado tantas generaciones de brujos…la sensación la abrumaba y a la vez le maravillaba.

A Adam le hubiera encantado verlo. Apostaría todo lo que llevaba en el bolsillo (un par de libras) a que se hubiera puesto a correr esas escaleras dando gritos de júbilo. Hubiera disfrutado como un enano.

Totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, Ava se distrajo cuando el tramo de escaleras por el que subía se movió de nuevo haciendo que siguiera subiendo.

Se alarmó cuando McGonagall la llamaba desde la planta inferior en la que se había quedado.

-¡No te preocupes querida, ahora volverá a bajar, quédate ahí!- le gritó la mujer, a la que el semblante le cambió de repente cuando vio algo por detrás de Ava.

Las escaleras pararon en su subida y se detuvieron frente a un pasillo donde una figura alta y negra las esperaba.

La chica alzó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se desorbitaron, no pudo evitarlo. Parecía su hermano Adam solo que con veinte años más: con el cabello negro algo grasiento que le llegaba por los hombros, la nariz ganchuda, la piel cetrina y sus ojos que parecían dos túneles negros. Al encontrarse con los suyos, grises como un cielo plomizo, sintió que podía caer.

Era alto e iba entero ataviado de negro, y la expresión de su rostro destilaba estupor. Sus finos labios no se movieron, pero en unos segundos le pareció haber atisbado una mueca de repulsión.

Avanzó un par de pasos y entonces las escaleras volvieron a ponerse en marcha, bajando hacia donde estaba Minerva McGonagall. Se le veía tensa y preocupada.

Ava notó como sus mejillas se acaloraban. Ese hombre la estaba mirando como si fuera una amenaza mortífera. No pudo seguir sujetándole la mirada y cuando llegaron donde estaba la profesora bajó la cabeza.

Sin duda alguna ese era Severus Snape. Su padre. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber pedido trabajo en Hogwarts, el sudor frío que se deslizaba por su espalda se lo confirmó.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas de media luna desde su retrato con gesto de sorpresa cuando le pareció que entraba Eileen Prince. Sacudió la cabeza un momento y enfocó bien la vista; la chica que estaba ahí tenía los ojos grises y las facciones menos hoscas que las de Eileen, pero ambas eran altas y espigadas, con la melena tan negra como el carbón. Sus manos pequeñas se retorcían en gesto de angustia, eso lo resultó sumamente familiar.

-Siéntate muchacha- pidió el anciano amablemente, a lo que Ava dio un respingo. Estaba embobada con el pájaro fénix- estarás mucho más cómoda mientras esperas al director. Dime, ¿tú eres Ava McGregor?

-Si, señor. Imagino que usted será el profesor Dumbledore- por un momento estuvo apunto de decir director. Pero no, el director era el hombre que lo había asesinado- encantada de conocerle, mi madre me habló de usted, es tal como me lo imaginaba.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos desprendían calidez y amabilidad. Pero también curiosidad.

-Siento mucho lo de tu madre Ava, era una buena chica y una alumna muy aplicada, aún la recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Rechazó ser prefecta ¿sabes? siempre me pareció que era un espíritu libre.

-También me lo contó- repuso Ava como una sonrisa, como si pudiera rememorar ese momento, tocarlo- ella iba por libre. Oiga siento mucho… ya sabe, lo que le ha pasado.

-Gracias querida- contestó el anciano mirándole con complicidad- ¿estás nerviosa?

¿Estaría viendo como las piernas le temblaban? ¿O era por que creía que podría hacerle un agujero a su túnica de tanto juguetear con la tela? Esperaba que no llegara hasta el retrato el sonido de su corazón, que martilleaba contra sus costillas como si estuviera furioso.

-Un poco, lo normal cuando se tiene una entrevista de trabajo, o cuando tienes el trabajo y te dicen en que va a consistir como es mi caso.

-Si ha terminado con su incesante parloteo, podríamos empezar señorita McGregor.

La voz siseante de Severus Snape la interrumpió bruscamente, y dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Se levantó de golpe para recibirlo y le tendió la mano, que le temblaba de manera incontrolada.

Mierda, no había pasado tanta vergüenza desde que Adam publicó su primera menstruación por la escuela de magia, amenazando a todo chaval que se le cruzara para que no la dejara embarazada.

Pero el colmo, era que aquel tipo, que era su padre, la ignoró por completo emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, y ocupó su sitio frente a ella y delante del profesor Dumbledore que contemplaba la escena sin perder detalle. Los demás retratos de antiguos directores estaban sumándose al espectáculo como silenciosos espectadores.

Las delgadas manos de Snape revolvieron los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, buscando algo. Ava siguió en silencio, sentada, sentía como si se estuviera encorvando de tener la cabeza tan gacha, no quería mirar a ese hombre.

Le tendió un pergamino y una pluma.

-Este será su contrato- anunció con cierta monotonía- empieza mañana después del desayuno. Tendrá validez de un año.

Ava apenas podía ver las letras, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Su cerebro no pensaba con claridad pero sus manos tomaron la delantera y firmaron. Eso no pasó desapercibido al director.

-Le irá muy mal en la vida si va por ahí estampando su firma sin leer lo que pone. Léalo- le ordenó, como si tuviera trece años.

Mientras leía en silencio, mordiéndose el labio constantemente, una mezcla de sentimientos amenazaban con salir a la superficie: desilusión, tristeza, ansiedad…

-Voy a trabajar en la cocina- musitó para si misma- gracias director.

El mortífago se aclaró la garganta y juntó sus manos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. No había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, pero ya no era capaz de ver la expresión en su rostro cetrino, como si llevara puesta una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

-No me de las gracias señorita McGregor, déselas a la profesora McGonagall que decidió ser caritativa. Yo no la hubiera contratado.

La palabra "caritativa" le golpeó en el estómago, peor que un puñetazo. Hubiera preferido uno a tener que oír esa palabra en una frase. Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer por la vergüenza. Iba a responderle, pero lo mejor era no decir nada puesto que su carácter era horrible y no quería enfadarlo, prefería no imaginarlo así.

Snape sonrió con superioridad cuando la vio completamente amedrentada, como si hubiera empequeñecido en su silla, procedió a explicarle los detalles de su puesto, que básicamente consistían en cocinar y en la limpieza y mantenimiento de la cocina; así como recibir los pedidos de los alimentos que les llegaban.

Trabajaría de lunes a sábado: prepararía los almuerzos y las cenas con los demás elfos y los sábados solo el desayuno. Los días de fiesta podía trabajar si lo deseaba e incrementar su salario. Los trabajaría todos, sin duda.

Un punto importante, fue el sueldo que estaba bastante bien, podrían ahorrar, incluso Adam podría permitirse recuperarse en casa de su brazo para que un equipo lo fichara en la próxima temporada.

-No podrá tendrá contacto con los alumnos, así que absténgase de hacer amiguitos. Se le permitirá andar por el castillo siempre y cuando no se requiera su presencia en las cocinas, pero nada de fisgonear ni de meterse en ninguna clase. Así mismo también podrá ir a Hogsmade. Su día de descanso puede emplearlo en lo que quiera. Pasará por mi despacho el día uno de cada mes para que abone su sueldo…

-Disculpe director- interrumpió Ava, con la voz baja y algo temblorosa, intuía que acababa de cometer otra metedura de pata, pero ya que estaba hasta el cuello continuaría- ¿podría cobrar semanalmente, aunque sea el primer mes?

Snape la contempló molesto, y una sonrisa burlona pasó por su rostro unos instantes.

-¿Cree que no tengo nada que hacer señorita McGregor? ¿Acaso piensa que soy uno de los duendes de Gringotts? Déjeme decirle que usted cobrará como todo el mundo el día uno, y de gracias a que se lo doy en mano, dada su situación- arrastró las últimas palabras- tengo entendido que no dispone de Bóveda en Gringotts.

Ava asintió y no protestó. Ojala contrataran a Adam en la fabrica, si no el resto del mes se presentaba nefasto. El señor O'Neill podía desahuciarlo pronto si no recibía su dinero. Vaya, su plan estaba empezando a tener unas lagunas espantosas.

-¿Señorita McGregor me está escuchando?- la llamó el director, con el rostro crispado- espero por su bien que su atención en la cocina no sea tan deficitaria, le podría costar un dedo, una quemadura, o el despido.

Volvió a enrojecer por enésima vez esa mañana. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y desde hacía un rato tenía un nudo en el estómago, o seguro que era la sensación de puñetazo que le pareció sentir antes.

-Discúlpeme, por favor- solo le había faltado arrodillarse ante aquel hombre.

-Ahora necesito que me diga su nombre completo para anotarlo en su contrato. Nombre completo y dos apellidos- terminó, impaciente, con la pluma dispuesta en el pergamino frente a él- estoy perdiendo la paciencia, señorita, y eso puede hacer que me replantee muchas cosas.

No entendía lo que le sucedía, como su garganta estaba fuertemente constreñida mientras la taladraban dos ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas. No se imaginaba su primer encuentro con su padre así, no debía de haberse hecho ilusiones, aunque ¿Qué chica de veinte años no se ilusionaba cuando sabía que por fin iba a conocer a su padre, que ya no estaba sola en el mundo? Sin contar a Adam, claro.

Salió de esa ensoñación tan rápido como pudo, ante la apremiante mirada de Dumbledore que seguía observándolos en silencio. Podía verlo en los rápidos vistazos que echaba al retrato. El antiguo director parecía estar muy interesado en lo que allí se estaba tratando.

-Avaeileenmcgregorflynn- soltó de golpe, tan rápido como pudo para salir de allí lo más antes posible.

-¿Podría decirlo más despacio y procurando separar adecuadamente las palabras?- preguntó de manera retórica Snape, con los dientes apretados y sus ojos soltando chispas.

Oh, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, eso estaba yendo de mal en peor.

-Ava Eileen McGregor Flynn, Severus- intervino Albus Dumbledore, erguido en su sillón pintado. Paladeó despacio su nombre, como si quisiera que el director lo oyera alto y claro- un nombre precioso querida; Ava me recuerda a la antigua tierra de Avalón y con Eileen queda una magnífica combinación.

El nudo de su estómago se aflojó un poco. Miró al retrato y le sonrió brevemente, dando gracias porque le hubiera salvado el culo.

Snape hizo como si no hubiera oído nada, sin embargo escribió el nombre con su pluma como si fuera un autómata.

-Baje ocho pisos, las cocinas de Hogwarts están en el sótano, bajo el gran comedor. Sus habitaciones también se encuentran allí. Un elfo doméstico la estará esperando para enseñárselas.

Con una última mirada desdeñosa para que se marchara ya, Severus Snape dio aquella especie de entrevista por concluida. Ava volvió a tenderle la mano, ya apenas le temblaba pero él volvió a rechazarla, ignorándola por completo.

La palabra mortífago cobró un nuevo significado para ella, y también la palabra padre: burla, humillación, ironía, falta de tacto… podría seguir enumerando acepciones hasta la hora de la cena, y solo eran las ocho de la mañana.

* * *

Mientras bajaba por las "escaleras locas" como había decidido bautizarlas, una lagrima pequeña rodó por su mejilla. La limpió a toda prisa con su manga y se tapó la boca para poder ahogar el llanto. Adam tenía tanta razón, ese individuo solo era un asesino traidor con mala sangre en sus venas que había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore para poder mandar en Hogwarts como esbirro de Voldemort. Que ilusa había sido.

Desde ese momento tomó una decisión: sintiéndolo mucho por la memoria de su madre, no iba a entregarle la carta que tenía para él. No lo merecía, además seguro que la despreciaba y la calumniaba, y si pasara algo así, no respondería de sus actos.

¿Cómo podía su madre haberse acostado con semejante tipo? ¿Es por eso por lo que nunca le contó lo de su embarazo, por su horrible carácter? No le extrañaría nada. Era un auténtico cabrón, y prefería ser una bastarda el resto de sus días que llevar su apellido o tener relación alguna con él.

Apenas llevaba horas en ese castillo, que se le había antojado maravilloso, con un encanto especial y que ahora le parecía fría y dura piedra decorada, y ya tenía ganas de abandonarlo. Pero no, no lo haría. Había pasado por muchas dificultades y había salido airosa de todas ella, peleando como una jabata, y en esa ocasión no iba a ser menos.

Tomó aire despacio, para poder serenarse un poco. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en aprender todo lo necesario para poder trabajar en la cocina y que su rendimiento fuera óptimo. Lo iba a dar todo, como hacía siempre.

Una pequeña figura con dos calcetines enrollados en su cabeza como si fuera un moño alto y un suéter raído color añil la saludó con efusividad, desde lo que supuso que sería el sótano, ella aun estaba más arriba.

Le devolvió el saludo. Esa criatura acababa de sacarle una sonrisa, con sus ojos color canela abiertos de manera desmesurada y su boca que se curvaba constantemente en sonrisas y exclamaciones.

Se le había olvidado que sus compis de trabajo serían elfos domésticos. Al menos no todo sería malo.

* * *

Severus Snape miraba el contrato de la chica que había salido a toda prisa por las puertas de su despacho. Más bien la había echado.

Su cara pálida, su nariz algo prominente, sus manos maltratadas por productos de limpieza muggle, como las de su madre. Esas manos eran las de su madre, estuvieran maltratadas o no. La silueta también era la misma, su altura, y hasta juraría que sus cejas eran iguales de no ser porque las llevaba depiladas.

La frente, que la llevaba tapada con el flequillo, intuía que era igual de alta que la de Viviane. Su melena negra era tan oscura como la suya.

Le dio la sensación de que Viviane le miraba a través de esos ojos grises, como un cielo apunto de diluviar, y en ellos vio la decepción, la vergüenza y el fracaso.

Intentaba negárselo a si mismo, pero esa muchacha podía ser carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre. El corazón volvió a darle un extraño vuelco. No, no podía ser. Y si así fuera, lo más conveniente era no estar cerca de ella, para no contaminarla y evitarle sufrimiento.

-Severus, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?


End file.
